Robert Sokol AKA Eagle
by Holopik
Summary: This time Ela didn't arrive alone. Alongside her came an attacker from JW GROM. 'Eagle' comes with his own unique ability and weapons. This is a mild AU in which a certain operator is 6 years younger than in Siege. It follows his life as an operator for Rainbow and his love life. Possible lemons ahead.
1. The Character and JW GROM

JW GROM (full name: Jednostka Wojskowa GROM English: Military Unit GROM) is Poland's elite counter-terrorism unit.

Active

 **July 13, 1990 – present**  
Country  
 **Poland**  
Allegiance  
 **Polish Armed Forces**  
Branch  
 **Polish Special Forces**  
Type  
 **Special Forces**  
Role  
 **Counter Terrorism, Direct Action, Unconventional Warfare**  
Size  
 **classified**

The unit's other name is Jednostka Wojskowa 2305 (Military Unit 2305). GROM was originally modelled on NATO's tier one (special mission units) special operations units such as the US Army's Delta Force, the US Navy's SEAL Team Six (DEVGRU) and the British Army's SAS.

Training  
The training of GROM soldiers includes a variety of disciplines. All of them undergo the same specialized training in anti-terrorism and special operations, as well as frogman, sniping, and parachuting. In four-man teams, each soldier must be prepared to assume the respective responsibilities of his colleagues, should it become necessary. JW GROM receives basic special operations training from the Swedish Navy's Special Command for Tactical Operations based in Karlskrona, Sweden's primary Naval Base. Approximately 75% of GROM personnel are trained as medics or paramedics. In addition, each group is supported by several professional physicians. GROM soldiers are trained in the capture or kill methods.

You don't have to read the biography because of reasons, however make sure you read his unique ability.

Nickname  
 **EAGLE**  
Real Name  
 **Robert Sokol**  
Position  
 **Attacker**  
Nationality  
 **Polish**  
Birthplace  
 **Warsaw**  
Date Of Birth  
 **December 10, 1992**  
Height  
 **6'0''**  
Weight  
 **185lbs (78KG)**

 _ **Loadout**_

Primary  
• **Heckler & Koch 416**  
• **Heckler & Koch G36 (NOT G36C)**  
• **UZI**  
Secondary  
• **Glock 17**  
• **PM-63 (Polish Machine Pistol)**  
Gadgets  
• **Frag Grenades**  
• **Smoke Grenades**  
Unique Gadget  
• **EVMKII 'EV' Pronounced "Evie"**

Appearance With Uniform  
He wears standard GROM uniform, however he has a set of goggles screwed onto the helmet which he can lower and raise at will, these work with his unique ability. His sleeves are rolled up and he has a tribal tattoo on his right forearm. He also wears a bandana which has the bottom of a skull imprinted oonto it. basically like one of those characters from COD Ghosts. Forgot his name. His face looks the same as the cover guy from BF4.

 **Unique Ability**

Robert 'Eagle' Sokol possesses a hybrid between a knife and a bag of super glue. The 'EV MKII (Eagle Vision Mark Two) shorter version 'EV' pronounced as Evie, is a double sided knife which is covered with super glue on both sides. EV is meant to be thrown at a destructible wall, it burrows itself into the surface and let's out pulses. The pulses scan for living organisms and mark anyone within 15 meters of the knife once every 3 seconds, 5 times in total. Very similar to Pulse's scanner however instead of just looking in one direction the knife pulses in a 360 degree radius. His goggles allow him to see the enemies' silhouettes through the walls, where as his teammates only see the red markers.

 **Biography**  
Born in Wroclaw,Robert Sokol is the youngest son of Jan Sokol, former commander of the Polish Special Forces unit GROM.

Experiencing some difficulties while attending a military high school, Eagle left Poland behind after graduation. In Berlin, he studied Electrical Engineering, but his interest started to fade as the appeal of his old life slowly caught up with him. During his stay there, he made the acquaintance of the owner of a small private military company, who made him a job offer. Craving the adventure and financial independence, Eagle accepted.

Working as a PMC in Iraq, Eagle gained a reputation. Known to possess an impressive range of abilities, his attitude was the only obstacle standing in his way. While he was seen as a prized addition to any squad, his employers monitored him closely to investigate reports of authority issues. Two years into his deployment, he received the first news from home, which stated that his father had taken his own life.

A few month's after her father's death, Eagle terminated her contract and started training to pass the GROM selection as a civilian. Impressed by his determination and prowess on the field, the GROM saw in him a rare opportunity. Amidst the Polish Forces, he developed an expertise in Countering Threat Networks (CTN) and helped design advanced Exploitation methods to extract intel on a target's intentions and supply routes.

One of his most well-known ventures is Operation Orange Sky. Joined by Valkyrie, SEAL's intel expert, Eagle spent months infiltrating a drug cartel's inner circle before dismantling their network without harming a single civilian.

 **Psychological Profile**  
Independent, creative, and rebellious, Robert is intimate with the risks involved with his particular role, having suffered many losses in Iraq. The sudden death of his father provided him with a profound need of purpose. Elżbieta internalized the belief that he must prove posthumously his worth to his father and make amends. He uses his memory of him to push himself to unrealistic standards and to lead high-risk operations.


	2. Commander's News (Ch1)

**_A/N I'M ONLY GOING TO PUT THIS HERE, I DON'T CLAIM TO OWN ANYTHING APART FROM MY OC, 'EAGLE' EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO UBISOFT BLAH BLAH BLAH_**

* * *

It was midnight, Robert was sitting in his bunk looking at a picture of his father as a single tear slipped down his cheek onto the photo. "Major Sokol, the Commander calls for you to his office" Stated a sergeant. Robert was snapped out of his thoughts, he immediately wiped his cheeks, stood up and saluted the guy.

He reached the main base and proceeded down the hellish hallways which housed most of the privates' barracks. They were the furthest into the base because most were still teens.

He kept going down the hallways, little voices screaming in his head about what in the hell the bloody commander wanted to see him for at this time. Most of the soldiers were asleep at this time.

He reached the door and stood there for a few seconds before breathing in and exhaling heavily. He knocked on the door. "Enter" came a tired voice from the inside. Eagle stepped into the office and was a bit shocked, in the good way, with the intricate designs and the rich mahogany colours of the furniture.

He shook his head subtly, stood in the middle of the room and saluted. "At ease, major. We have recently received a request. A very very important request, it is that we send two of our best operatives to team Rainbow." You furrowed your brows and was a bit confused.

"Then why am I here?" The commander let out a slightly amused chuckle, he's gotten used to the occasional lack of respect Eagle gives towards his superiors. By now he doesn't care, he just laughs at it. "Major, you _are_ our best". Now Eagle was super shocked. "No disrespect but I disagr-" He didn't get to finish when the commander raised his hand. "None taken, I respect your opinion however this isn't my decision to make, the secretary of defence along with the leader of rainbow have personally chosen _you_ "

There was a minute of silence before Eagle spoke in a quiet voice "why me?" The commander pulled a sincere smile before saying. "They have seen your report, training, education and you're past operations. Saying they were impressed would be an understatement... and after seeing your EVMKII... they were positive that you were perfect for the job."

Eagle was speechless for a few seconds before a smug grin appeared on his face. However it disappeared quickly. "How did they know of my 'Eagle Vision'?" "I was simply following orders major, now as we speak you have twenty seven minutes and forty six seconds to pack." "Sir, who is the second operator accompanying me?" "Major Bozak, Elżbieta Bozak" Eagle nodded respectfully, saluted and walked off.

As Robert was leaving the office He saw Ela in the hallway.  
"What was that about"  
"Can't tell you but all I can say is you're going to love it."  
"Riiiight, like that time you cooked food, said it was pizza, blindfolded me and I found out it was a rubber pizza covered in fake blood, disgustin"  
Robert chuckled a bit, after all, him and Ela were very good friends, almost like a brother and sister. "Don't faint in there". "Aye aye cap'n" They both chuckled at that and went separate ways


	3. The Brit and The German (Ch2)

_**Eagle's POV**_  
Once I got to the barracks where I was staying I started packing shit. Pictures of my dad, an old zippo lighter, an MP3 player and a butterfly knife I tend to mess about with. Of course I had the essentials, toothpaste, blankets and clothes that kinda thing.

I still couldn't believe the secretary of defence AND the leader of rainbow chose me... it seems impossible because of all the complaints people made about my 'lack of respect' or some other shit I can't remember. The people who made those need to go fuck themselves.

 _'Looks like that's all of it, gonna miss this place... not haha fuck you broken mattress, fuck you rusty bunk, I'm out'_  
I thought to myself as I flipped off the bed with my middle finger. I left the barracks super excited and a bit terrified of the whole situation aswell.  
I checked my watch and found out I only had five minutes to go before I'd be in the air.

I let out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding when I saw Ela heading toward me. She had a duffel bag slung around her shoulder which looked almost exactly like mine only hers was definitely more cramped inside. I did a slight wave and pointed to our right towards the helipad. I refrained from shouting so I wouldn't wake the soldiers who were still asleep.

She nodded and turned towards the helipad. I followed behind her and when we reached the helipad we set our bags down and I leaned against some of the large freight containers which had supplies in them. "How long?" "Above average" she was confused at the start but burst out in laughter which caused me to laugh alongside her. "I meant time not, _that_ "

I let out a chocked laugh as I checked my watch. "Should've been here a minute ago..." I looked up again and saw a mix of flashing lights and a whirring noise coming from somewhere in the distance. "Looks like our Uber's here, wonder if they'll have pizza" "might be rubber" "awww you still salty?"

She snickered a bit "shut up Sokol" "yes si-ma'am" I quickly corrected myself. She lightly punched me in the shoulder "okay I deserved that" She grinned and was about to say something when the sounds of blades slicing through the air cut her off. We looked at the helipad and discovered a huge Blackhawk Heli which was fully blacked out, tinted windows and everything. on the passenger door which was facing us there was a small gold and white 6 with a gun inside it. looked pretty cool to be honest.

We raised our arms in front our faces in an attempt to block the winds that were being formed by the heli's blades. The blades stopped after some time and two men stepped out. One slightly taller than the other, one had a couple brutish flags on him while the other had two German flags.


	4. All Aboard (Ch3)

The guy with the British flags was dressed in navy blue and was wearing what looked like a jumpsuit and had a harness around his legs. His vest was clearly madwin e out of animal skin. He also had a round gas mask on. Clear give away he's SAS. The German guy had a helmet with a visor on, jeans, a pair of sneakers, some light armour and a dark green & orange jacket below the bulletproof vest. There was a GSG 9 symbol on his arm.

The SAS guy stepped forward and held his hand out toward me. "Mike Baker" I grabbed his hand and shook it rather firmly "Robert Sokol" I said with a smug grin however the bandana with the skull painted on was covering my mouth. We let go if each others hands and the guy called 'Mike' looked at myself and Ela.

He turned back to me "firm grip" "comes in useful" they guy chuckled lightly "bet it does mate, anyways ye must be Ela Bozak. Sorry but I'd butcher yer first name if I tried to say it." "Ela is fine Mr Baker"Ela smiles warmly at him and he chuckled again "just Mike, The mista thing makes me realise 'ow old I am."

Ela nodded. I stook out my hand towards the German to Mike's left. He grabbed it after a few seconds. "Dominic Brunsmeier" I nodded knowing that if i said my name I would seem stupid. "I myself am a part of the British SAS while Dominic 'ere is part of the German GSG 9. As ye may 'ave guessed we are 'ere to pick ye two up so we can get ye to base. And so six can meet ya. Shall we?" He asked pointing towards the heli.

"Of course" Ela replied grabbing her bag. We reached the heli and buckled up. "As of about thirty minutes ago you both are supposedly MIA. You are not allowed to give any one you know who isn't connected to Rainbow or Six in some way any sign of life and if you do you'll get slapped with 'treason' onto your name." Said the German

"Believe 'im , 'e's talking from experience." I chuckled a bit and had to raise my voice a bit so I would be heard over the helis blades'. "How come you're alive?" "What can I say? They can't afford to lose me" he said I'm a boasting manner. "Oh shut up ye wanka' , ye were on yer knees begging six not to kick yer sorry ass out, don't lie you bastard." Dominic narrowed his eyes at Mike, Ela and I started roaring with laughter and soon the other two joined in as well.

"So, where are we going gentlemen?"


	5. Leemore, California (Ch4)

"Leemore, California. We are 'eaded to one of Rainbow's minor bases." My eyes widened at that. "Ye 'kay mate?" I shook my head quickly. "Aw Fuck, please tell me you have more of your fancy gas masks over there" Mike was confused and tilted his head slightly hinting me to continue. "Last time i was there the air pollution was inimaginable, I had to 'borrow' my friend's gas mask every now and then so i could breathe." Mike chuckled a bit "Ever since Six got 'er hands on that place its gotten way better than last time, of course there still is above average pollution but it aint that bad. When were ye in Leemore kid?"

"A year after enlisting in GROM I was stationed there with four colleagues of mine to gather intel on a gang for the LA cops... man i'll never forget my time in there" Now Dominic chuckled. I looked at him. "What's so funny?" "The Brutes yes?" I was confused for a second but then it struck me. "Yea that's the name of the gang, why? how'd you know them?" "Let's just say one of my friends intercepted your intel by hacking the LA Police Department... Thanks to her, GSG 9 got 'legal' clearance and we intercepted the gang. Fun times" "Her?"

"Yes she's in Rainbow too, her name's Monika Weiss. Call Sign IQ. You know, she has a damn PhD in Electrical Engineering and yet she chose German Police over something that pays way better and is way safer." Dominic shook his head as he said that and looked rather sad. After a few seconds Ela spoke "You care about her?" Dominic immediately snapped his head at her with widened eyes. Mike chuckled a bit and spoke up from beside him. "Aye, Dominic ever 'ere has had his both 'is eyes on 'er since last year, took us moths to figure it out, now i know why Six chose ya, very observant."

"What the hell did i ever do to you to make you... ah fuck this" Domic said sounding very infuriated and closed his eyes to sleep most likely." "Sit tight guys, its gonna be a long eleven hours." I wasn't surprised because i've taken this trip before but Ela's eyes widened. She covered her face with her hands and started shaking her head slowly. "eleven fucking hours... jesus christ" I chuckled a bit and closed my eyes listening to the rhythm of the heli's blades cutting through the air.


	6. Six (Ch5)

The guy with the British flags was dressed in navy blue and was wearing what looked like a jumpsuit and had a harness around his legs. His vest was clearly madwin e out of animal skin. He also had a round gas mask on. Clear give away he's SAS. The German guy had a helmet with a visor on, jeans, a pair of sneakers, some light armour and a dark green & orange jacket below the bulletproof vest. There was a GSG 9 symbol on his arm.

The SAS guy stepped forward and held his hand out toward me. "Mike Baker" I grabbed his hand and shook it rather firmly "Robert Sokol" I said with a smug grin however the bandana with the skull painted on was covering my mouth. We let go if each others hands and the guy called 'Mike' looked at myself and Ela.

He turned back to me "firm grip" "comes in useful" they guy chuckled lightly "bet it does mate, anyways ye must be Ela Bozak. Sorry but I'd butcher yer first name if I tried to say it." "Ela is fine Mr Baker"Ela smiles warmly at him and he chuckled again "just Mike, The mista thing makes me realise 'ow old I am."

Ela nodded. I stook out my hand towards the German to Mike's left. He grabbed it after a few seconds. "Dominic Brunsmeier" I nodded knowing that if i said my name I would seem stupid. "I myself am a part of the British SAS while Dominic 'ere is part of the German GSG 9. As ye may 'ave guessed we are 'ere to pick ye two up so we can get ye to base. And so six can meet ya. Shall we?" He asked pointing towards the heli.

"Of course" Ela replied grabbing her bag. We reached the heli and buckled up. "As of about thirty minutes ago you both are supposedly MIA. You are not allowed to give any one you know who isn't connected to Rainbow or Six in some way any sign of life and if you do you'll get slapped with 'treason' onto your name." Said the German

"Believe 'im , 'e's talking from experience." I chuckled a bit and had to raise my voice a bit so I would be heard over the helis blades'. "How come you're alive?" "What can I say? They can't afford to lose me" he said I'm a boasting manner. "Oh shut up ye wanka' , ye were on yer knees begging six not to kick yer sorry ass out, don't lie you bastard." Dominic narrowed his eyes at Mike, Ela and I started roaring with laughter and soon the other two joined in as well.

"So, where are we going gentlemen?"


	7. The Operators (Ch6)

"Something bothering you kid?" "Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that i'm about to go into a room which is filled with the world's best killing machines, or maybe it's the fact that i will be fighting alongside the world's best killing machines. I'm still not sure which one it is though" Thatcher audibly laughed a tiny bit before he spoke again. "Don't worry only a few of 'em are going to be there the rest are either gathering intel on the place where you'll be headed for your first mission or they are out drinking, it's an off-day afterall." "Great".

A few minutes past before we reached a big building painted in green which had at least 3 floors to it. "Oh boy" "Relax mate it'll be fine" When we reached the building Thatcher banged at the door with a closed fist three times. I heard the door click before Thatcher pushed it open. "Go on then i'm right behind ya" I was hesitant but i decided to just go with the flow and so i entered the building. On the inside there was a hallway which just went straight and led to a set of stairs, one set headed up while the other headed downstairs. To my left was a room with a piano in the middle. To my right was a room with quite a bit of books in it.

Further down there was a dining room to the left and there was a kitchen to the right which had a door into the garage. All the room were empty. While i was busy staring into the rooms i noticed that Thatcher walked past me and was about to head upstairs. I jogged up to him and followed him up. I was met with yet another hallway however this time there were way more doors and almost all of them led into bedrooms. all of which had two beds each and had lockers inside the rooms too.

One room however had a double door and above the door it said 'Meeting and Briefing Room' Thatcher ushered me towards the room and when he opened it i was met with eight people, all keeping their legs shoulder width apart and all had their hands behind their backs. When they saw us they all relaxed and stood normally, clearly thy were expecting the 'Six' woman. "As you may have heard myself and Bandit were headed to act as an uber for our new additions to the team. This is Robert 'Eagle' Sokol, 24 years old, one of GROM's best operatives to ever be part of the unit. He will join our team and will be classed as an 'Attacker' in our training sessions." After Thatcher finished his speech a female voice with a German accent spoke "a little young, no?"

"That's what i thought before i read this guy's file, trust me he is clearly one of GROM's best IQ." When i heard him say IQ I remembered Dominic and his worries. I snickered a bit making everyone's eyes fall on me. I looked up to her and saw that she had blond hair and was over a decade older than me. "IQ huh? So you're the one who Dominic or 'Bandit' has the hots for." This made one of the operators roar with laughter before others joined him. When i looked at IQ she was clearly blushing. Then another feminine voice spoke "Told you that everyone notices it and you're just blind." Her voice clearly contained some amusement and when i saw her my jaw would've dropped if my skull bandana wasn't restraining me from doing so.


	8. Who Is She' (Ch7)

She was beautiful, she had long auburn hair which was done up in a single braid. She had a baseball cap on which had the letters 'FBI' on it. She was wearing a thin long sleeved shirt which had the FBI symbol and the american flag stitched onto it. She wasn't wearing anything to cover her face which revealed her beautiful bright blue eyes and once she made eye contact with me it seemed as if the world stopped and it was only me and her. She put on a soft smile and looked down, clearly attempting to cover her blush.

The operators around us either didn't notice or they just didn't say anything. I jabbed Thatcher in the side with my elbow and spoke quietly into where his ear would be. "Who is she?" He turned to face me and then turned back to the operators. "Form a line" Everyone nodded and formed a line. The girl i locked eyes with before was at the end. "First up Crag 'Blackbeard' Jenson, Navy SEALs we shook hands and nodded at eachother before I moved on. "Marius 'Jaeger' Streicher, GSG 9. Again we shook hands. "Emmanuelle 'Twitch' Pichon, GIGN" She smiled at me which caused me to smile back. The next operator i already knew.

"Meg-" I cut Thatcher off "Meghan 'Valkyrie' Castellano, Navy SEALs. Good to see you again" "Likewise, how've you been" "Pretty decent, you know, I also managed to get even more complaints about authority issues, so nothing out of the norm." She giggled a bit before replying. "Not gonna lie, im quite surprised to see that Six accepted you, especially after all those complaints." "Yeah, she made it clear that if i don't call her ma'am or some other shit i get kicked out." This caused her to laugh again and when i turned to face thatcher i saw everyone behind him staring at me with slightly shocked expressions.

"You two know eachother?" asked Blackbeard "We wer-" I didn't get to finish before someone started roaring with laughter near the back of the line. When he spoke he had a thick Russian accent. "Who gives a fuck how they met, authority issues?" He asked before he roared with laughter again. "Boy, looks like you finally met your maker" I looked at Valkyrie again and she rolled her eyes. Then i turned to Thatcher who continued with the meet and greet. "That was Shuhrat 'Fuze' Kesikbayev, Spetsnaz." We shook hands and he was still chuckling a bit. We moved on. "Monika 'IQ' Weiss, GSG 9. You've already met. Next up Julien 'Rook' Nizan, GIGN." The next operator creeped me out just a tiny bit. "Maxim 'Kapkan' Basuda, Spetsnaz and last but definitely not least, our third youngest. Eliza 'Ash' Cohen, FBI Swat."

We shook hands and smiled at eachother. After I noticed everyone walking away i turned back to face her. "Third youngest?" "I'm 26, so how'd you know Valkyrie?" "Oh, when I was 21 I was assigned to Operation White Death. We had to take down a drug cartel and she was one of my partners. We succeded." She nodded. "So how'd someone like you end up here?" I was mentally kicking myself after i realised what i said. She gasped playfully and asked me in a hurt tone which was clearly faked. "What do you mean by that?" "I-uh... i mean, how did someone of your, caliber end up here." She must've noticed my nervousness, playfully giggled and lightly punched me in the shoulder. "Chill I know what you mean, I'm flattered by the way."

I nervously laughed before she continued. "I was basically traded, by that i mean that i used to be in the Israeli special forces buti got moved to the FBI, not that I'm complaining of course." "You from israel?" I was slightly shocked but let it pass. "Yeah most people don't believe me at first. You see i was born on the 24th of December 1990. Also I'm from Jerusalem." After that last line she brought her hands up to her head and made an explosion noise. "Mind blown." We both started laughing at that. "Huh, wow that's crazy, but i believe you" She smiled and nodded.

"Eagle!" I snapped my head over to the person calling my name. It was Jaeger. "We decided that since you'll both be classed as attackers in training and that you're both our fastest ops, not that has anything to do with anything anyways, you're roommates."


End file.
